Rain
by Eleve Osirian
Summary: Maerad and Cadvan find themselves traveling in terrible weather and would do anything to stay in a warm inn. Plot bunny given by Laramie. Enjoy! R
1. Rain

**Lets get down to business.**

**Disclaimer: same as it always is. The characters belong to Alison...I own nothing, blah blah blah..we know the drill :D (They're amazing characters though, aren't they?)**

**And thanks Laramie for the challenge; I enjoyed it! READ AND REVIEW AS ALWAYS PEEPS. MAKES EVERYONE HAPPY :)**

_Rain. Grey skies. Soaking wet. Mud. Almost there. _

Maerad repeated the words in her mind over and over, trying to take her thoughts away from the dreary landscape unfolding around her. Ever since she had awakened from her sleep, if you could even call it that, they had continued onward, determined to make it into the next village to spend a well earned night under cover.

"We're almost there," Cadvan yelled back as he stepped into an unseen puddle that had been hidden by the tall grass they now trudged through. Cursing under his breath, he wiped what raindrops he could from his face while he turned to watch Maerad stumble through the potholes, as well as the puddles. "…I promise," he said hopefully to her.

He took a deep breath, sniffing from the cold and wiped his face again. "We've made pretty good progress. Considering we're walking through marshland," he said trying to make light of the situation. Snickering, Maerad pulled her hair back and tied it from falling in her face.

She continued on in front of Cadvan, and began repeating her words again when she felt her ankle catch in a deep hole, and she fell over. Mud covered her face, as well as the rest of her clothing. The rain beat down on her relentlessly, even as she lay there clutching her ankle.

"Maerad! Are you alright?" Cadvan said kneeling down beside her.

"I..I think so," she stuttered. "I think I pulled something, though."

Cadvan helped her take off her boot, and examined her ankle. "It already looks a bit swollen," he said gently, beginning to glow faintly with magery.

Feeling a warm sensation run through her, she wrapped her cloak closer to her body, hoping to keep the warmth from leaving. As soon as she did, Cadvan removed his hand from her ankle, and replaced her boot. "That should help with the pain, at least until we get into more suitable conditions."

"More suitable conditions," she laughed. "Anything would be more suitable than this. Look at us! I'm covered in mud, and you're nearly in the same boat as I," she said trying to wipe the mud from her face.

Cadvan's face lit up, and rummaged through his pack to reveal a shirt. "Here," he said, folding it neatly and approaching her. She stood dumbstruck, unable to figure out what he was doing, when he began wiping her face off. She stood waiting patiently, as he wiped the grime from her face. She shivered with an unexplainable desire to let him help her, to enjoy his gentle touch, but her pride was screaming in her head, and she pushed his hand away. "Thank you, but I can finish," she managed. She felt ashamed that she had said it, but her pride still out spoke her emotions, even though she wished it wasn't so.

Cadvan shrugged, and they continued onward until they came upon a small village just after dark, the warm glow of the lit latterns lifting up their spirits as they found a small inn. Before knocking Cadvan turned to her and motioned for her not to say anything. Maerad just nodded.

Hearing a commotion inside, a large man opened the door. He eyed them suspiciously, no doubt because they looked horrid. "Inn's full," he said quickly, turning to leave. Knowing it to be a lie, Cadvan spoke. "Surely you have but one room to spare. We've been traveling a long way, and we need shelter. We'd be much obliged."

The man shifted his weight and turned his attention to Maerad. "Be ye married?"

"No," she said lightly. The man shot a disapproving look at Cadvan, who spoke quickly.

"Oh, married, yes we are married," he said smiling, putting an arm around Maerad's waist who just smiled lightly. The feeling of his arm around her created butterflies in her stomach, but she knew that he was only putting on a façade for the inn keeper.

The large man wasn't convinced. "Where be yer ring?" he asked Maerad gruffly, as he reached out and grabbed her hand. Upon seeing her missing fingers, he let go. "I beggon your pardon, ma'am. Might I ask what happened?"

Cadvan looked at Maerad worried as to what she would say; he knew her temper was short, but was glad when she replied calmly. "The dark affects us all these days, even the innocent," she said hiding her hand beneath her soaking wet cloak.

He nodded, and looked at Cadvan. "Suppose ye better come in out of the rain, ought you look more affright than ye do albeit I hardn't doubt ye could look worse," he said scornfully.

Gesturing for them to come in, they entered the warm house to see a handful of men drinking near the fire. They stopped their banter and looked up at the two wary strangers.

"I suppose me wife can find yer a room, although its bound to be small. I suppose since yer _married,_ it wouldn't matter too much."

He left them standing in the foyer; sensing the men staring at them, he motioned for her to take a seat. Sitting beside her, he touched minds. _I doubt he believes us much, but if it will get us out of that storm, by the light…_

Maerad was so glad of his determination to get them out of the weather that she laughed out loud, causing the men to look up at them again. Blushing, she looked at them apologetically. Cadvan turned her face away from them. _Never mind them._

Hearing someone banging down the staircase, Cadvan became increasingly aware of his hand still lingering on Maerad's cheek, and knowing the doubts the innkeeper had, he leaned forward and kissed her on the lips. _Just go with it please, Maerad._

Shock was the first thing that registered in her mind, before her she calmed herself and tried to think rationally. _He is kissing me. Cadvan. Is. Kissing. Me. So much for rational thought_, she said sarcastically to herself.

Trying to hold back the huge wave of excitement that rushed through her, she reached up and ran a trembling hand through his hair, as he brought her closer to him, causing her to break the kiss for loss of air.

"We wont be havin none of that in me inn, lad. You can wait till ye get to yer room!"

Blushing he looked down before looking back at Maerad, winking.

"The mistress is fixing your room. There's food in the kitchen or' yonder there, Help yourselves." he barked, leaving them to join the others around the fire who were now quite drunk.

Grabbing Maerad's hand, he led her into the kitchen, where they found fresh bread and some cheese to satisfy them. "I hope she hurries, I can hardly wait to pile into a nice warm bed, and sleep peacefully!" he exclaimed as he found an apple and bit into it.

Maerad smiled, although she realized all too much that there would only be _one_ bed for the _two _of them. She couldn't deny that the thought of sharing a bed with Cadvan was alluring, but frightening all at the same time. Regardless of the fact that he was her friend, he was still a man, and she knew all to well the desires and needs of men. It wouldn't help that she would be laying next to him, either.

Watching him eat, the butterflies in her stomach returned, and she found herself imagining him holding her; his warm body pressed against her own, the feel of his muscles moving beneath his skin. She dared to think that he was handsome, and that perhaps he returned the feeling. Shrugging the thought off, she stood up.

"They must have a bath around here; perhaps some extra clothes. We can't be running around like this, I feel disgusting!" she said, motioning to the puddle of water that was collecting on the floor where she stood.

Cadvan nodded, and he started out of the room, before Maerad grabbed his hand. He looked back at her, but said nothing. It was obvious he didn't feel the same way for her, she thought. She wanted to pull her hand from his, but it felt so right there; it belonged in his and with this thought she let it remain, hoping that he didn't mind as much as he seemed to.

To be continued...

**I have the next chapter written up...however: I would like to have, lets say 3 reviews (thats small enough to do guys) before i post it. :D Oh, and for the MC fans out there, its a pretty intense second chapter..hehe**

**Lots of love and thanks,**

**Kiaga**


	2. The Inn

**Thanks for the reviews guys! (and for pointing out "me" errors hehe :p) I went back and fixed what I could..this one should be a bit cleaner, Laramie was my beta. R&R!**

Upon finding the man filling his gut with mug after mug of brew, Maerad tapped him on the arm. "Might you tell me kind sir where your bath room is?"

Specks of breadcrumbs filled his beard and as he gulped down his drink he wiped his mouth with his sleeve. Maerad tried to stifle her vomit at the scent of the ale that wafted heavily through the room, as he pointed down the hall. "There's a small bath just round that corner for the lass."

Maerad looked at Cadvan, but his face portrayed no sign of displeasure. "What of Ca.. my husband?" Maerad asked, hoping with all her heart that he wouldn't pick up on the word she had skipped over. He didn't; she figured that he was too drunk to care.

"There's a bath outside, 'nonen more than a tub, but I'll send the lads out to fill it with water for 'im," he said gruffly.

"Thank you sir," Maerad attempted to sound thankful when she really wanted to put the inn behind her. _Will you be alright? _She asked Cadvan through mindspeech.

_I'll be fine. We'll meet in our room, alright? If you need anything, just call to me and I'll hear. _With that, Maerad nodded and traveled down the hall to the bath.

XXX

Cadvan eyed the tub with suspicion. The water looked more than inviting, warm and comforting. But something lingered in the air, perhaps the taste of the harsh nature of the men inside, and he didn't exactly feel at ease with it.

Scanning his surroundings, he found himself surrounded by three towering stonewalls to each side of him offering a welcome privacy, although the rain still beat down from above. Chuckling to himself, he peeled his clothes off and stepped into the tub, more than thankful for the warmth it offered against the damp air.

It had been quite some time since Maerad or himself had enjoyed a hot bath, and regardless of the uncanny nature of its owners, he couldn't deny the relaxed feeling that rushed through his chilled body.

After a few moments, he stepped out of the tub and toweled himself off. Feminine giggles drew his attention to the postern door through which he had come, where two women had apparently been watching from with interest while he bathed. As soon as they caught his eye, they ran off, causing him to grin as he finished dressing.

Although he had bathed, his clothes were still dirty, bearing evidence of their previous adventures. A brief mental image of his mother's likely reaction were she still alive to see her firstborn son's attire drew another smile.

XXX

Maerad had been waiting in their room patiently for Cadvan to return. She had finished her bath quickly, as it hadn't given her much solace away from her current condition. The water hadn't exactly been warm, and the bath had been somewhat dirty before she even stepped foot into it, so she finished quickly.

She was grateful to find clean clothing laid out on the bed for her and Cadvan, no doubt left by the innkeeper's wife. Smiling, she threw her wet clothes by the fireplace, replacing them with a dark green dress. It wasn't exactly beautiful per say, but it did her more justice than the one that sat in a ragged heap and it seemed to fit her well. Sighing, she stretched out on the bed and closed her eyes, until she heard the door open and close quietly. It was Cadvan.

"By the light, it took you long enough," she said mockingly as she propped herself up on her elbows to get a better look at him. He still bore his sullied clothing, although he hadn't replaced his cloak, which had been covered with mud. Remembering the clothing on the bed, she got up and handed them to him.

Eying her with curiosity, he looked down at the clothes he had given her before deciding that they were for him to wear. Thanking her, he turned around and began taking his shirt off over his head, exposing his lean torso. Unable to look away, she watched the way his muscles moved underneath his skin as he pulled the dry shirt on. He then began to fumble with his trousers, shedding them so quickly that it took Maerad a few moments to register that he stood half naked out front of her, oblivious to her piercing gaze.

Feeling awkward, she felt her cheeks turn a crimson red before she turned around and gazed at the fire. At last she heard him speak, his voice sending thrills and chills all at once throughout her body. She felt ashamed for looking at him, yet she couldn't help it; She didn't understand what these feelings meant, so she kept her back to him as he spoke.

"For a brief moment, I pondered the idea of never leaving that bath, although the idea was short lived," he laughed lightly. "I don't like this place much, but the bath has given me enough of a reverie to continue on tomorrow with my head a bit higher," he smiled.

Still unable to meet his gaze, she spoke. "You're a good liar. I didn't think he would believe that we were married, but you somehow pulled it off, even if you are a truth teller."

Maerad felt him draw closer to her, feeling the heat coursing from his body; it made her blush even more. He turned her gently around to face him and gazed at her with warm eyes. "I didn't lie, Maerad. I meant what I said," he said softly.

Unable to breath, she felt like he was kissing her again; the air that had escaped from her lungs left her stunned, and somewhat frightened. "What do you mean?" she said hesitantly, already seeing what he meant in his body language and his intense eyes.

"I didn't lie when I said I loved you, for I do. Perhaps even too much," he said pulling her closer to him. Biting her lip, she couldn't bring herself to look away from his lips, from his soft, gently lips. And ever so slowly, she leaned forward and kissed him, incapable of resisting him. Hearing a soft moan escape from his throat, she released him, drawing back. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have done that," she said ashamed of herself.

Still confused as to why she had stopped, he shook his head, "Why?"

Looking up from the floor, she saw a gentleness that he had never shown before, a more intimate side of himself. "I…I didn't know what I was doing," she replied hastily.

Raising his eyebrows he laughed, nearly causing her to jump. "I wouldn't say that Maerad. You are a good kisser."

Fearing the redness in her face would never leave, she didn't respond. Instead, she walked to the bed and laid down. "I'm much tired, Cadvan. I'll talk with you in the morning."

"Oh, no you don't," he said, walking over to the bed, and turning her over. "You can't just do that Maerad. It's not right!" he exclaimed.

"What do you mean it's not right? I was confused, that is all. Perhaps you are as well," she said turning back to her side, ignoring his hand.

Feeling him walk away, she felt like she had pushed herself to the edge of a great cliff, and was about to fall off until she felt him crawl into bed beside her. Still a bit nervous, she closed her eyes tighter, wishing that he would sleep somewhere away from her; he was too much of a distraction.

"Maerad," he said softly, reaching out to wipe the hair away from her face. "If I offended you, forgive me. That was not my intent."

"Nor was it mine," she said, opening her eyes to find him laying very close to her. She didn't know why her stomach was alive, as if a nest of bees had been disturbed and all was in an uproar. It only happened when Cadvan was near her, and it had become even more evident when he had admitted his love for her. Swallowing hard, she moved closer to him, taking in the clean smell he now bore. "Hold me," she said softly, it was the only thing that she could say in such close proximity to him.

Obliging her, he wrapped his arms around her and held her safely against his own body. "Sleep Maerad. We have a long journey out front of us," he said as she tucked her head under his chin and closed her eyes. She listened to the beat of his heart grow louder the longer she laid there next to him. Lifting her head, she looked up at him to find his eyes were closed. "I love you Cadvan, with all my heart."

Breathing in deeply he opened his eyes, and smiled at her. The faint lines on his face faded, leaving only his scar visible upon his cheek to remind her of his past. As quickly as she noticed he flipped her onto her back quickly but gently, and held himself up above her. Her cheeks immediately flushed a bright red.

Smiling he kissed the top of her head. "I love you too, my wife," he said, causing them both to laugh as he leaned down and kissed her passionately. Although Maerad knew nothing of what she was doing, she followed his lead as he deepened the kiss. Gasping for breath, Maerad broke away from his insistent ministrations while he trailed his lips down her neck as she regained her breath. Looking back up at her, he smiled mischievously before kissing her again, this time more urgently.

This continued for some time, the feeling becoming too much for Maerad to bear. His breath against her skin ignited a fire within her stomach that needed to be quenched, and he was that solution. Pushing him back, she found the hem of his shirt and yanked on it.

Realizing what she meant to do, he adjusted himself accordingly and helped her by taking it off. Maerad couldn't help but blush at the thought of Cadvan being so intimate with her, but she reached out hesitantly and trailed her hands down his torso. He let out a sigh of pleasure before turning his attention back to Maerad.

He had to have that dress off her. He had to see for himself the beauty that lay beneath it, that was his to see. But for the life of him, he couldn't figure out the fastenings. "Maerad," he said sitting up. "How did you get this on?" he asked frustrated.

Laughing, Maerad sat up. "Quite easily. Like this," she said, guiding his hands to the back of the dress where two fastenings held it up. Blushing at having to ask such a question, Cadvan had nearly removed her dress when the door flew open, revealing one of the women who had been watching Cadvan. Upon seeing the two in bed, she quickly blurted out, "Forgive me!"

Maerad gathered her dress back up, and pushed Cadvan off of her. "You should've knocked!" she said huskily, still bothered by Cadvan.

Closing the door, the woman knocked. "May I come in my lady?"

Shaking his head, Cadvan laughed lightly, "Yes." Maerad said, quite annoyed from being interrupted.

"You forgot this by your tub, sir," the woman said hesitantly before setting something down on a chair by the door. Excusing herself again, she left the room.

Sighing, Maerad lay back down. Cadvan got up and looked at what the woman had left. "She is a good woman for returning this," he whispered looking up at her.

"What is it?" Maerad asked quietly.

"Well," Cadvan began, a smile playing across his face. "It is something I want you to have," he said sitting next to her on the bed. "..If you'll accept it."

Seeing the ring in his hand, Maerad shook her head. "No. Where did you get that?" she asked curiously, wondering when he had found time to buy such a thing.

"Oh, I've had it for some time. I didn't know how to give it to you, though. But now seems like the perfect moment," he said kissing her.

Maerad couldn't stifle the giggle that escaped her mouth half way through the kiss. "Yes, I'll accept it, Cadvan. If you but accept my gift in return," she said with a sly look on her face.

"And what gift would that be?" Cadvan replied.

Smiling she pulled him down on top of her, throwing her arms around him. "I think you know," she said smiling, as he realized what she was saying and smiled his brilliant smile. "I love you," he said as he blew out the candle.

**Hope you liked it! All reviews accepted, regardless of their nature (unless they're hulls in disguise :p)**

**Much love,**

**Kiaga**


	3. Leaving

**OK PEOPLE! :motions for everyone to calm down: I've decided to add one last little bit to rain to satisfy everyone's requests..its sorta epilogue-y, sorta not...i guess it could be just the last chappie...:stops self from rambling: :D (thanks for pointing out the mistake there XD**

**The note below is kinda a spoiler taken from singing sample chappies but the fic isn't..it was just an idea i had while writing this, so if you don't want even something small to be spoiled, just skip the little note, savvy?**

* * *

**A/N: (slight singing spolier note):** _i thought it leads up perfectly to MC traveling from Pellinor to Innail, as mentioned in the singing sample chapters, other than the whole naughty part lol_

* * *

**Please Review! As I wil review for you! I enjoyed all the wonderful feedback I got last time! Free chocolate for everyone! :)**

* * *

Maerad's blue eyes fluttered open, finding their room still enclosed with night's veil of darkness. "_Isn't quite morning, then," _she thought to herself as she shifted slightly against Cadvan. The rain continued to batter against the windowpanes, exciting a myriad of strange creaks and moans as the wind howled outside the Inn. Rolling her head to the side, she looked up at Cadvan, faintly able to make out the peaceful expression that covered his war torn face. With a faint smile, she closed her eyes to sleep, until Cadvan moved beneath her head.

"What time is it?" he whispered, his mind still wrapped in sleep.

"Not yet dawn," she replied, kissing his shoulder. "Rest."

"Why aren't you?" he retorted lazily, tightening his arms around her.

"I couldn't," she said truthfully.

He tilted her head upwards, squinting to make out her face before deciding to light a candle. "Is something bothering you?" he asked after extinguishing the match.

"I was just thinking," she responded, now resting her head on her own pillow. "How much things have changed."

He eyed her with much curiosity, waiting patiently for her to continue. "I never… thought I would be so….close to you, and it seems that overnight we've gone from friends to being engaged," she laughed, facing him. "It's all a bit overwhelming."

"Aye, I would say it is," he told her, taking her hand in his own. He stroked them gently, as he thought of something to say. "If you wish, we can wait."

"I just don't see how we couldn't, Cadvan. Especially with this war, such a bond would cripple me, as I wouldn't be able to bear it if…if you were to fall," she added sadly.

"Love is what will end this war, Maerad. Without love, Sharma will reign as the dark lord forever. Never forget that," he reminded her. "As for bond, you already share one with me that couldn't be any deeper than it is right now."

She thought of arguing her point with him, but found it no use. He was completely right. Instead, she watched him rise from the bed and throw his clothes back on. "We should probably leave," he noted, pulling on his boots.

"Mmm," was Maerad's response as she turned her back to the soft candlelight, still wrapped warmly in the thick blankets covering the bed. "It's still dark. And it's pouring rain. Perhaps we should wait awhile longer," Maerad mumbled.

"The longer we stay here, the more danger we're in. Chances are, someone will have sensed our presence. We should move on while we still have cover of darkness," he said, throwing her dress on top of her.

Sighing with discontent, Maerad pulled it on, her skin cold against the iced room. "What are you going to do with the Innkeeper? If someone asks after us, he will surely tell them."

"That is not an issue. I plan on helping him to forget our time here before we leave. But first, let's grab some breakfast," he smiled as she trudged towards him. Still feeling a bit awkward, Maerad managed a slight tremor when Cadvan wrapped an arm around her waist, giggling slightly at her own reaction. Cadvan merely shook his head.

* * *

Walking down the cluttered hallway and down a steep set of stairs, they once again found themselves in the small kitchen where a small woman stood, frantically throwing bits and pieces of food into a kettle.

"Excuse me," Cadvan began, showing his palm in a signal of good will. "Would you mind if we grab something to eat before we leave?"

"I 'and't mind if yer mistress helps me cook," she said, gesturing with a flour covered fork. "Lots 'a do to cook for the army."

"Army?" Maerad asked.

"Ye, the army. You deaf child?" the woman clucked, turning away from them to continue kneading the bread dough.

"_Cadvan, what army?"_ she asked through mind speech.

"I'm not sure," he replied, thinking deeply. " I believe it bodes ill for us, however. We should leave."

"_What do we tell her then?" _Maerad continued.

"Surely you wouldn't make my wife work, my lady. Her ankle is hurt, swollen from falling down on our journey here. Because of that journey, she is now ill. We need to be leaving if we are to reach Innail before her condition worsens," Cadvan told the woman.

Maerad coughed, turning away as the woman eyed her with the same suspicion the Innkeeper had shown them. Cadvan hadn't really lied; after all, her ankle was throbbing with the weight it held, and she did feel a bit nauseous.

"Aye, then," the woman said after a while, passing them a bundle of food. "Perhaps you shouldn't make 'er wander in such weather then, lad. I would assume it's 'alf 'er problem!" she scolded, shooing them from her cooking sanctuary.

* * *

Throwing their hoods up, Cadvan told Maerad to wait by the exit until he finished his business with the Innkeeper. It was then the woman from the previous night appeared. "I beggon your pardon for last night," she said, startling Maerad who hadn't seen her. "Had I known that you were…busy....I wouldn't have come in so abruptly."

"Thank you," Maerad said, smiling fakely. She didn't wholly trust the woman, and after last night's intrusion, she didn't wish to speak with her.

Much relieved to find Cadvan walking towards them, Maerad noticing his disapproval of the woman who stood next to her. "We're off then," he spoke softly, opening the ancient door.

"Best o luck to ye both," the woman smiled, closing the door behind them.

"Did you find anything out about this army?" Maerad asked after the hearing the door lock into place, talking loudly over the thundering sound of rain.

"I'm assuming it's little more than a group of Enkir's soldiers. Either way, we make for Innail. We're sure to find welcoming arms there," he said, already sniffing at the bitter weather.

Maerad agreed. She hadn't seen Silvia for about a year, and was desperate to tell her of everything she'd encountered in her time away. Interrupting her thoughts was Cadvan, as he reached for her hand. "Try not to fall down this time, Maerad," he smirked.

Maerad made a funny face at him before laughing herself. "Had it not been for this ridiculous rain, I wouldn't have known you felt as you do," she said, falling back into the rhythm of traveling.

"You have a point," he said, stepping through numerous potholes. "However, I would have much appreciated better circumstances than what we're in," he pointed out, letting go over her hand to wipe his face.

Maerad didn't reply, for she could hardly bring herself to remember the previous night without blushing. Instead, she continued onward, beginning her repetitious speech in her head as they trekked through the sea of water surrounding them.

_Rain. Grey skies. Soaking wet. Mud. Almost there._

**There you have it folks...a short little ending to put everything in line and to make everyone satisfied, not to mention to put them back into character a bit. :P Hope you liked the fic, please review and tell me what you think! **

**With much love and support,**

**Kiaga**


End file.
